


Sorry

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: He was always black, and she was always red. She was bright, and vibrant, and loved by everyone, and he was dark, and cynical, and loved by no-one. [severus x lily, oneshot]





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

A/N: For those of you who become confused while reading this, here is what the each of the formatting types mean: 

Normal – the story

**Bold – Severus’ thoughts**

_Italics – Description of the thoughts and Severus’ reactions._

**_Bold Italics – Severus replying to his thoughts, be it internally or externally_ **

I know this may seem somewhat odd, but it’s an idea I have been toying with for a while, using different visionary aids to represent different things, and this is the result.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain seems to mock him. It is a torrent of black and grey, of melancholy and despair. It personifies his feelings perfectly, because it, like him, oozes everything that haunts the heart and the soul. 

“ **She is gone Severus, she is gone.”** _The voice is harsh and it echoes, resounding throughout the pitter-patter of the rain and the thoughts that plague his mind, dragging him deeper and deeper into agony._

Eventually though, the clouds will dissipate, leaving the vibrant sky to emerge, shining with the honour and glory of victory against a tenebrous omen.

“ **She was brave, and you loved her, and she is gone,”** _the voice murmurs, its whisper washing over him like a wave. He screams internally, and it booms, yet, on the outside, no-one can feel his pain, or hear his anguished cries._

But she will not emerge, no matter how much he hopes and prays and says her name.

“ **Lily is dead.”**

He tightens his grasp around the flowers that are clenched in his pallid fingers, and pulls them closely towards his heart, the bright, blood red contrasting against the morbid black of his tattered robes.

“ **And it is your entire fault.”** _The words send a thousand knives plunging into his heart._

“ ** _NO!”_** _The word tumbles from his lips, like water gushing from a waterfall, before mingling with the steady sound of the rain._

He stumbles on, realising that the flowers mock him too.

“ **You killed her. You killed Lily.”**

He was always black, and she was always red. She was bright, and vibrant, and loved by everyone, and he was dark, and cynical, and loved by no-one.

“ **Why?”** _the voice asks, and he yearns to respond, but he cannot._

Everyone adored her, knew that she was destined for great things. She was the shining star of Hogwarts, and he was the one who introduced her to it all.

“ **You cannot have loved her.”** _It is this sentence which causes him to roar in fury and in rage._

“ ** _Of course I loved her”_**

_Then he stops, and the rain stops, and there is a deathly silence which chills his soul._

He stood in the background when he was around her, considered as nothing more than a shadow, obscuring her heavenly glow.

“ **You chose your path, and she chose hers.”**

And he continues, with his destination finally in sight. The sun is appearing now, showing exactly how forlorn the place is, from the overgrown grass to the putrid smells that flood his nostrils. It is certainly not the sort of place he expected someone like her to end up.

“ **And actions cannot be reversed.”**

“ ** _But I love her.”_**

_His words are soft this time, the torrents of sheer anger replaced with a dull ache that burns like never ending fire._

He steps up to her grave and lays the flowers down against the grey, dreary marble.

“ **This is your entire fault”**

And as he steps away, his dark eyes brimming with tears, the grave, complete with bright red bouquet, mocks him too.

“I’m sorry,” he says, a lone tear dripping down his face.

He’s not really sure if he’s saying it to her or to himself.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So this is extremely weird, yes? Although I'm sure most of you got it from my original A/N, basically, this fic is Severus walking through the rain to Lily's grave, and him battling his thoughts on the walk. It's very different to anything I've ever written, but I must say, I am quite proud of it. However, if you have any criticism about the layout, feel free to let me know, I'm new to this sort of thing. 

Thankyou all soooooooooooo much

Cuba 


End file.
